The Last
by bornbyfire
Summary: America. Celeste. Kriss. One of them will become Maxon's wife. Everyone is backing the Five but one person is not. The King. When Maxon discovers that, all along, America has been his father's victim, there will be hell to pay, but whether or not she wakes up in time to witness it? Now that is an entirely different question.
1. Chapter 1

**The One comes out May 6th! SO FAR AWAY AAAAARGH!**

**So yeah, I don't own the Selection/The Elite or its Characters. **

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

I was nervous. My hands shook and my palms were clammy as I walked down the hallway to the Studio. My black heels clicked against the white marble of the floor and echoed through the silent corridor. I ran my hand through my hair nervously. It was loose today, the tumbling red waves falling to the bottom of my ribs. Today I was dressed naturally. Anne had said it was to highlight my natural beauty, something that Celeste didn't have at all and that Kriss was lacking in comparison to myself.

My brilliant red hair was opposed by the emerald green dress I wore. The main body was the same shape as a regular skater dress, like my best dress at home, but this was different. The skirt was made of shimmering green silk, falling to just beneath my knees. A thin sheet of glittering translucent material covered it, catching the light as my hips swayed. My arms were covered in green floral lace, making the dress appear more modest. Though it showed nothing, the fit of the dress highlighted my narrow waist and ample bosom. My make up was minimal, mascara and a little eyeliner to thicken the appearance of my lashes but that was all.

I had to admit, I looked beautiful.

I pushed open though door to the studio, placing one foot directly in front of the other and lengthening my stride like I had seen the models do on television when I watched it with May. We had made use of the space in our back garden as we modelled our khakis and grey t-shirts.  
Celeste looked at me distasteful my from her seat. Her lips were slathered with red paint and her eyes rimmed with thick kohl liner. Her dress, as I had expected, was floor length so as to be respectable to the King and his family, but covered minimal amounts of skin. Garish orange fabric crossed over her torso, covering her breasts, the outsides of her hips and not much else. A black skirt fell from her waist and down to the floor, but the two large slits on either side made sure that what material there was covered only what had to be covered on national television. Her legs were in full view, of course.  
It was only to be expected, that she would be closer to naked than clothed, at this stage in the competition. During in the week Elise and Nathalie had left and so it was down to the three of us, Celeste, Kriss and I. One of us would be Princess and, more importantly, Maxon's wife.  
Maxon entered the room and did a double take when he saw me. He scanned me from head to toe as he made his way towards me.

"You look amazing America," he whispered as he embraced me.

"Well you don't look too shabby yourself," I replied, summoning a chuckle to rise from him. Maxon grinned at me again and started to say something as Gavril called for us to take our places.

As usual I went last. Celeste was asked why she thought she would win and of course she said that she was already famous and obviously the most beautiful Elite. I struggled not to laugh, as did Maxon. Our eyes met during her speech about her recent modelling campaigns and we had to look away from each other so as not to burst into fits of hysterics.

Kriss was unusually quiet, just talking about how beautiful her dress was and her most recent walk with Maxon. She admitted that they hadn't in fact kissed yet.

Gavril, despite Maxon's attempts to fuel the fire of conversation, realised that the interview was going nowhere and ended their exchange after only three minutes, whereas they normally lasted between eight and ten minted.

"And now, the wonderful Lady America Singer!" Gavril greeted me enthusiastically, ushering me to the sofa on which Maxon was seated. I sat on his right side and felt his arm slip around my waist. "Now now, you two are very close I see," Gavril began, looking pointedly at Maxon's thumb rubbing the point at which my hip bone stood out. I giggled a little while Maxon smiled.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous," I admitted. Gavril looked slightly shocked.

"And why would that be?" he asked, curiosity burning in his eyes. I looked down sheepishly and took Maxon's hand with my own.

"I kind of screwed up last week," I told him, "as you witnessed. So I know that this is really important, and I want to explain myself." I looked to Maxon and he started laughing. "Shh you," I reprimanded jokingly and pushed him lightly with my shoulder but didn't let go of his hand. I took a deep breath before turning back to Gavril. "I was just slightly, no really really upset because I thought that Maxon was sending me home and I was angry, not that I would lose the competition but that I would have to leave him," I confessed.

"Really?" Maxon asked and I nodded nervously. He squeezed my hand and smiled softly, encouragingly.

"So I wanted to make a point before I left," I laughed a little and tucked a stray red hair behind my ear with my free hand before continuing, "It seems silly now, doesn't it? I just can't imagine my life without him now. He is everything to me. All that I have is my family, Max and my music. I don't know what I would do without him there every day. It's not about the competition anymore, not the crown, or marrying the Prince. This is just my desperate attempt not to lose my best friend." I stared tearfully into Maxon's eyes, forgetting that anyone else was there. It was just the two of us, and I was begging for clemency. "I'm sorry Max. I'm so so sorry."

The studio was silent as Maxon squeezed me closer to him than I'd thought physically possible.

"It's okay Mer, I forgive you. I forgave you days ago," he promised. I grinned and hugged him tightly. It was only the happy sighs of the audience that reminded me that we weren't actually alone. I blushed and looked at my hands in my lap sheepishly. Gavril just smirked at me.

"So it's Max and Mer now is it?" he chuckled.

* * *

**Please leave a review for me :) I love to know what people think and what people like me to write. Also it makes me HAPPY :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, so it's the second chapter :D it's kind of shirt (as is the next one) but yeah...**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own the Selection trilogy (wish I did though *sighs wistfully*)**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

I flopped onto my bed, spread eagled, closely followed by Maxon. We led on top of the covers in silence, just listening to the sound of each other breathe heavily after our race to my room.

"Max?"

"Mer?"

"Never try to run in heels," I whined, finally mustering the will power to sit up and take off my shoes.

"I'm not sure if that will ever be a situation that I have to face but I'll be sure to need your warning if it does come to that," Maxon chuckled, sitting up as well. I poked him in the ribs, "No assaulting the Prince!" he cried in mock hurt.

"Oh shut up and stand in the corner," I laughed and he obeyed with a quizzical look on his face. "I'm changing, so turn around. No peeking," Maxon winked and then turned, leaning into the corner of the room. I unzipped my dress and let it drop to the floor.

"Mer, are you sure I'm not going to look?" Maxon teased. I threw my scrunched up tights at his back in response.

"You annoy me," I laughed.

"Rude!" he replied. Despite being stood in the middle of my room in my bra and pants with my scars making me immensely vulnerable, I trusted Maxon not to look as I took my pajamas from under my pillow. I pulled on purple and silver tartan flannel pajama bottoms quickly and tied the glossy black ribbon in a bow so as to secure them above the brace on my thigh. "Can I turn around now?" I sighed, not caring much for bothering to cover my torso and being too lazy to attempt to keep Maxon quiet.

"Go for it," I allowed and he turned. He eyed me up and down, his stare resting on my black bra before he corrected himself and looked into my eyes.

"Mer, you don't have a top on," Maxon observed. I clapped before turning to retrieve the oversized black sweater I wore. "Mer, my god what happened?"

I froze.

My back.

I span around quickly, only to find myself just a foot away from Maxon. Now that he was closer to me and I had moved out of the shadows he could see my front as well. His hands shook and his eyes flicked from my face to my body rapidly.

My entire body was a tiger-striped mess of jagged silver scars, burns and the odd patch of untouched skin. On my back there was large areas of lighter skinwhere chunks of flesh had been ripped from my body. My stomach was dappled with brands and along the bottom of my rib cage a pink scar read "Whore. Thief. Five."

"Maxon, please listen to me," I pleaded upon seeing the look of rage in his eyes.

"Who did this?" he growled. "Mer, who did this?" I looked at the floor.

"Max," I pleaded, desperate for him not to know but sighed, defeated when I saw the fire in his eyes. "Different people," I whispered. Maxon looked at me and I know that he expected names, "Kota Singer. Oscar Leger. Aspen Leger." I held my breath.

"There's something else, isn't there? Tell me Mer," Maxon begged, coming up to and placing one hand around my waist, the other cupping my face. "Please?" I wriggled from his grasp and dropped my trousers.

Maxon dropped to his knees when he saw the leg brace I wore. It was a strip of heavy duty black leather with metal spike attached to it. There was buckle-like fastening with a padlock link through it. Blood was trailed down my leg, some of it a crusty maroon-brown where it had dried and the rest a fresh and brilliant crimson.

"It's your father's," I told him.

Maxon tore from the room.

* * *

**Please leave a review :D they keep me writing and keep me happy :P **

**Love you guys xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter of the upload spree :( I'll try and upload as frequently as I can but I have mock GCSEs between January 6th and 15th so I'm not going to have any time. Sorry :((((((**

**But anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

I pulled on my pajamas and chased after him, the spines of the cilice belt tearing into my flesh with every step and sending fresh waves of blood pouring down my leg. It soaked into my trousers and each pace ripped into my heart, the pain overwhelming me.

"Max!" I called to him, "Please, Maxon stop! This is hurting me Max! Stop!" I could see him slow, having heard my sobs, but in his rage he didn't stop. Instead he burst into his parents' bed chambers. I heard shouting but I stopped and knocked politely on the door. Queen Amberly called me in and everyone looked at me expectantly. "Can I just take your son back now please? He and I need to talk and it would be ungentlemanly to refuse me," I begged tearfully. Queen Amberly smiled slightly, uncomfortably, but King Clarkson's face was still as stone as he glared at me. I flinched away from his stare.

"No Mer, people need to know," Maxon ran his hand along my face. That coupled with the throbbing in my temples and the blurring of my vision began to consume me and I knew I didn't have long.

"Max, please don't," I begged. "I don't want them to know, everyone will think I'm weak." I completely opposed what I had just said by finally collapsing onto floor. I fell on my side, the dagger-like blades of the brace stabbing into my flesh. I did the only thing I could do. I screamed.

"Maxon, what's wrong with her?" I heard Queen Amberly ask as the two knelt beside me. I writhed in pain when Maxon's mother tried to sooth me by rubbing my leg. "No? I'm sorry America," she apologised. "Max, what's happened?" He pulled my pajamas bottoms off as best as he could. The heavy cotton had been torn by spikes and the threads had become tangled in the chain, pulling it through my skin when Maxon removed the trousers. "Oh God," Amberly gasped. "Who did this?" she eyed the large purple bruises around the cilice and all of the half-healed cuts from lashings and knives.

"Ask father," Maxon spat before lifting me – at which I cried out in pain – careful not to disturb the cilice belt that was wrapped tightly around my thigh, and running as quickly but as gently as he could towards the hospital. Amberly turned to her husband gravely and shook her head.

"What have you done now Clarkson," she whispered before chasing us from the room.

I began to close my eyes. It was cold and my trousers were heavy with blood. Maxon soothed me, whispering to me, encouraging me to stay awake.

"Mer, come on, stay with me," he begged, increasing his pace. "America Singer, goddammit if you close your eyes there will be hell to pay when you wake up." I nearly laughed. "Mer?"

"I love you Maxon Schreave, prince or not," I managed before my eyes closed.

I think I died then. For a short while at least. My eyes were shut. My heart beat stopped. I didn't breathe. For a few minutes I still had a blurry awareness of things, but it felt as if I was watching myself being carried into the Hospital Wing rather than experiencing it. I saw Queen Amberly weeping as she gripped my hand. Doctors and nurses rushed around in hazes of white, shouting to each other. I saw Maxon try to stay strong when they said that I was as good as gone. I saw him buckle. I saw him cry. I saw him break, and in that moment, with tears streaming down his face, I swear his soul died with me.

"I love you too America Singer. I always have and I always will."

* * *

**Please review!**  
**I love reading what people think of my stories and it makes me so happy when I get a review :D see you as soon as possible with another chapter and...**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I'M SORRY**

**Love you all :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reviews, I checked this morning and nearly died I swear. 7 reviews in 24 hours?! Ohmygosh thank you!**

**So this chapter is dedicated to PeetaOrMaxon, Dl9571, lilythemermaid, prnamber3909 & sparklysparkle. Thank you so much, I love you all. **

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

Something surrounded me. I could feel the hazy warmth encircling me. It beat down against my skin, gentles waves of heat coming over me. I slowly became mindful of the pressure on my right hand though I had no idea what it was. It was strange, having not felt anything for what seemed like years, to be aware of something happening outside of my own mind.

I had had plenty of time to think, creating a perfect life for Maxon and myself, our children, our pets and our country. The castes were gone, having slowly been merged into Upper class (One, Two, Three & Four) and Lower class (Five, Six, Seven & Eight) with the destruction of the two bands due to be followed through on December 6th of the current year, three days after our fifth and youngest child's 3rd birthday. However, I was painfully aware of the fact that I was dead and that none of it was true. My three beautiful daughters and my two strong sons were lies. The dogs were a figment of my imagination. The castes were probably still in place on the other side of the wall that separated my world from reality.

Then I woke up.

My grey eyes flickered open, yellow light spilling past my lids. I groaned loudly at the startling bright light and squinted. Immediately the pressure on my hand increased and I looked towards it to find the source. Maxon. He held my hand tightly and looked to me in amazement. I tried to smile as I pulled myself up from the bed before crying out as fire blazed through the veins in my leg.

"America, don't try to move. I'll call the doctor" Maxon demanded and I lay back down obediently. He dropped my hand and ran to the door, calling to the guards to find Dr. Macky before returning and taking my hand again. I opened my eyes fully, having become accustomed to the light, and looked around. I was led on an altar-like bed in Maxon's office. My right hand rested on a wooden desk covered in papers while Maxon sat at it. I realised then that, the whole time that Maxon worked he would hold my right hand in his left while signing papers with his right. "I've missed you, my dear," he mumbled, kissing my hand.

"I missed you too Max," I whispered but my words were broken and rough. I found that my throat was dry from having not spoken in so long and everyone word croaked and burned my throat. I coughed before trying again, "How long?" Maxon knew what I meant and replied sadly.

"Two hundred and forty eight days," he told me. My eyes widened. I hadn't expected to be asleep for longer than a month. This meant that the Selection had to have been over and Maxon was married to either Kriss or Celeste. My face fell. "What?"

"Who did you marry?" Maxon smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, glancing to my hand. A ring sat on the fourth finger on my left hand. It sparkled silver and blue, three beautiful sapphires nestled between two smaller white diamonds. "What? I mean, how?" I was shocked to say a little. Maxon looked guilty but told me anyway.

"I said that I wouldn't marry anyone but you America. I sent Kriss and Celeste home and spoke to your father, who gave me permission to give you an engagement ring. I knew I couldn't marry you, but after you died the first time, I didn't want you to die again without knowing that you were mine." Maxon explained apologetically. I smiled and held my hand out to him.

"Please help me sit up, my back's stiff as a board," I complained. He laughed then took my hand, helping me to raise my torso from the bed and swing my legs around. Maxon sat beside me, with his arm around my waist. It was then that I caught sight of my reflection in a large gilt-framed mirror above the fireplace.

My skin was deathly pale and my hair fire in contrast. My eyes had lost their shine, leaving them dull and lifeless. My lips were not red as I remembered them. Instead of the crimson I'd expected, they were pale pink, dry and chapped. I was thin. Skeletal. Gaunt. I looked so fragile and weak, as if my bones would snap at someone's touch. Beneath the silver dress that I wore, my clavicles and ribs and pelvis were prominent, jutting out at strange angles. I looked like death.

"Max, I look awful," I whispered in horror. He frowned.

"No you don't, you look stronger than ever," Maxon refused to believe what I said so I shook my head defiantly. "America darling, you died and came back to me. You died Mer, and you're back." Before I could argue anymore, someone knocked at the door. "Come in," he called and the door swung open.

"Your Highness, Lady America," Doctor Macky greeted breathlessly as he ran into the room followed by other medical staff. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel fine apart from my leg and my head, I don't look it though," I told him with a little sadness in my voice. "What happened anyway?" I asked, still unsure as to what order the events that I remembered had occurred in.

"You told me that you were beaten by three men; your brother Kota, and Oscar and Aspen Leger, my father tortured you, you collapsed, and then you died." Maxon paraphrased, obviously not wanting to dwell on it, "You slept for days and days, I ended the Selection and you were moved in here. Kota and Aspen are imprisoned and my father has been removed from his throne. I'm to be crowned King, but I didn't want it without you, so we've waited."

"What do we have to do then?" I asked as Doctor Macky and three nurses checked me over, taking measurements and using skin thermometers around my wrists, ankles, ribs. Maxon shook his head.

"You don't have to do anything America apart from rest," he insisted.

"We'll have to talk about our relationship as soon as possible but I don't want to stress you while you're recovering, so it can wait. Then we need to have our coronation, but that we can delay it until you're ready." I clenched my fist.

"Maxon, I'm ready now. I had a lot of time to think and I want to marry you and rule with you and grow old with you, and I want it before either of us end up dead. I want you, and I want the perfect life that I've lived in for the past eight months." I protested and Maxon grinned, kissing me firmly on the lips, despite the people around us. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, smiling happily.

"I've missed doing that," Maxon whispered, "I love you America."

"And I love you Maxon, and I will be your wife," I breathed before pressing my lips to his again.

* * *

**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS**

**Thank you to all of you! The reviews all mean so much to me and I'm smiling so much as I read them again haha **

**sparklysparkle - It is dark haha sorry :P Most of my writing is kind of :S oops XP sorry... :) xxx**

**prnamber3909 - sorry about the Max & Mer thing :L it's just I know a couple called Max & Meredith and that's what we call them :S I thought it was cute sorry, I'll stop :P xoxo**

**lilythemermaid - the bit about Aspen, Oscar & Kota will be cleared up in the next few chapters and the whore thief five will be important later :) sorry:P ****(BTW - I've literally just started reading Tug Your Ear and I like it a lot :P) I can't review on my phone though and that's what I read on normally... :( sorry :L but I've followed both you & the story :P also we have the same name ;) xoxo**

**Dl9571 - thank you :) hope you enjoyed it :) xoxo**

**PeetaOrMaxon - Thank you so much! xoxo**

**I love you all, thank you, thank you, thank you! Please keep reviewing, **

**Lily, xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5 guys. Thank you for reviewing everybody :) I honestly don't know when I can update again Sorry :S**

**Anyway, I don't own anything :(**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

Five days had passed since I had awoken. In that short period of time I had seen my family before spending hours upon end with either the dressmakers, the tutors, Maxon or the physiotherapists. I had to replenish my wardrobe and get a dress made for both my wedding and the coronation. I needed to learn about royal procedure and the law system. I had to know what had happened. I had to learn how to walk again.

It was hard. Most of my muscles had suffered from the lack of use while I was comatose and deteriorated greatly. Every step I took burned in a ring around my thigh and up the back of my legs, often crippling me and forcing me to the ground. People insisted that I rest, but there was no time for resting. I had had eight months for that.

Today I had to walk. It was my first appearance as Maxon's fiancé and the two of us were going to a school in Carolina. A music school. My old music school.

Mary did my hair and Anne did my make-up while Lucy spoke to me, recapping the events of the past eight months while she added the finishing touches to my dress. She told me about her boyfriend, Isaac, and how she thought that he was going to propose to her soon.

"We've only been together for six months but it feels right I guess. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone but him," Lucy said wistfully as she draped a forest green riding cloak of velvet over my shoulders, and tied the light green ribbon in a bow at my neck. The dark green of the cloak contrasted with the soft cream of the gown I wore. The tight-fitting bodice and floor-length skirt had a slight golden tinge to them. The soft ivory sleeve caps looked innocent while the corset-like bodice had a neckline that exposed my clavicles and showed that I did have a figure without losing its regal modesty. It was perfect. My red hair was braided and the plait fell over my shoulder to the middle of my chest. My eyes were torn from looking at my reflection in the vanity when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I called, and, when I saw who was at the door, I rose from the stool with Lucy and Anne's help, walking shakily towards Maxon who caught me when I fell. Worry flashed across his face as he helped me stand again, keeping his arms around my waist supportively.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked. I nodded out of determination, my eyes filling with steel and resolve. "Fine, we have to leave now anyway." Maxon led me from the room, with two guards following close behind to catch me if I fell. We made slow progress, every step making me bite down on my lip to stop myself from crying out.

We drove for seven hours, in a large black armored car. I slept for the majority of the ride with my head on Maxon's lap because the short walk from our bedroom to the car had drained me entirely. I was always tired these days. It seemed that simple tasks, such as making my way from the Woman's Room to Maxon's study, or carrying a book from the shelf to the desk just ten meters away took a good quarter of an hour without assistance, and forced me to have a nap soon after.

After what seemed like minutes after I had closed my eyes, Maxon shook my shoulder gently.

"America, darling, wake up," he whispered into my ear and my eyes flickered open, taking in the bright skies of Carolina through the window. Maxon helped me sit up and right my hair and clothing. "Stay by me America, I'll help you alright?" I nodded, not being in a position to refuse. The car stopped, the doors glided open and the sounds of the crowd hit me. The thunderous applause, the roaring of mine and Maxon's names, the whistles and screams and chanting and song. A thriving mass of familiar strangers, feeding off of the energy they passed between each other. I recognized certain people in the crowd. The lady that ran the store two streets away from my old house. Seven. The man that had insisted upon tuning my violin at a concert I played in when I was six. Five. Aspen's younger sisters, Kamber and Celia. Sixes.

I stepped out of the car, helped by two guards. Maxon hurried out behind me, wrapped his arm around my waist and supported me. I heard gasps. The crowd fell silent when they saw me. Looks of amazement, elation and worry struck their faces as they took in the image of my sickly, but alive, self. Maxon looked to me with a question in his eyes. I was ready. We walked, slowly but surely, along the red carpet that had been laid out for us. I signed photographs and books and banners. We took pictures with people, those that could afford cameras that was. I spoke with people, told them how I was, asked them what had happened in Carolina since I had left for the Selection, and answered any other questions they had for me. It took us an hour to get halfway down the carpet. An hour of standing up without collapsing was a considerable achievement for me at this point. I was talking to a little girl, Amelia, when my head started ringing. I squeezed Maxon's hand tightly as I spoke.

"Amelia, I have to move on now. I'm really sorry but you see that lady over there? The one with the short grey hair?" I pointed to Silvia who waited impatiently at the other end of the carpet. Amelia nodded so I continued, "She's in charge of my schedule, and I've taken so long to talk to everyone, I'm afraid that we're really rather late. I don't want her to be mad at me, do you know why?" Amelia shook her head.

"Why not Your Majesty?" she asked and I bent down to whisper in her ear.

"She's really, really scary." Amelia grinned and laughed. "I have to go now, I'm sorry. I'll see you next time I come to Carolina, okay?" She nodded happily so I hugged her tightly, and kissed her forehead before turning to my fiancé. Maxon shook hands with the man that he was talking to and bade him farewell. He led me a little further down the carpet before I stopped.

"America?" Maxon spoke my name frantically. "America, Mer, love?"

"Max," I whispered, "I'm so tired." My knees buckled beneath me and I fell to the floor. A scream slashed up my throat and slice through the silence. I felt my scars rip open, the skin covering them so weak that the quick movement tore it, allowing blood to slip out. The fabric of my dress against my raw flesh stung and made me hiss whenever it shifted and the pressure changed.

"Darling, let me carry you," Maxon offered but I refused, taking his arm instead, and trying to pull myself up. I couldn't find the strength in my legs though, and two other guards ran over to help me. Standing, I saw my reflection in a window. My beautiful cream dress was soaked in wine-red blood. I shook off the two guards and dropped my cloak to the ground, taking Maxon's hand again and walking towards the end of the carpet, greeting people through gritted teeth as we pressed on. Eventually we reached the end of the carpet and turned back to the crowds. Maxon addressed them as I caught my breath, "Thank you all for coming today. I know how much this means to America and I just want to let you know that we truly do appreciate all of the support that you have given to both of us over the last year. Also, I just want to thank you for making America happy, there is nothing more important to me than her happiness and you are the people that granted it. Thank you." Maxon spoke sincerely and turned to me when he had finished. Expectant silence reigned.

"I'm sorry I got blood on your carpet," I apologised. People laughed and it made me feel more at ease, so I continued, "You, the people of Carolina, you shaped me, you made me the person I am today and I will be eternally grateful to you for that. I left your streets a Five and I return today a Three, and next time I see you I will be a One. However, a number isn't who I am. My caste has changed drastically over the past year, but I haven't changed as a person. Don't let your caste stop you dreaming, don't let them limit you, but respect the order that they bring. Students of Carolina Musical Institute, I would like to invite you all to visit me in the Palace one day. We can play music and I'm sure many of you are better than I am, so you can help me out. I'll get in contact with your teachers as soon as I can. However, I won't be able to visit you today, as I am fairly sure that I have lost a lot of blood and should probably go and rest for my wedding in three days. Thank you Carolina," I finished speaking and nodded to Maxon who lifted me into his arms.

I curled into his chest as he carried me back to the car. Midway down the carpet I saw Amelia again, and I reached out to her, saying "Hope is the brightest flame we have." My fingers brushed against hers as consciousness left me and I was consumed by night.

* * *

**REVIEWERS RESPONSES for reviews from Chapter 4:**

**prnamber3909 - Enough time to heal and for Maxon to change things (i.e. deal with Aspen, Kota & Clarkson) but not long enough that he would have been forced to marry someone else xoxo**

**Dl9571 - Your welcome :P thanks :) I'm glad too oh my gods I couldn't actually kill off America nononononononono :P HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU TOO! xoxo**

**Dia Newman - Haha it's cool :) I can't review properly on my phone so it always screws up :P Thank you so so so much :) PLEASE DON'T DIE! xoxo**

**lilythmermaid - 1. Oh kk :) ta very much :P 2) Nah don't worry when you don't update, it forces me to stop procrastinating and actually revise so thank you :P 3) I'll do it as soon as I can actually fix my phone :) 4) I know haha :) BYE! xoxo**

**FLUTEswag009 - Thank you so much :) I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far xoxo**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING EVERYONE IT MEANS SOSOSOSO MUCH TO ME!**

**Please keep it up :P **

**I love you all,**

**Lily xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6! I don't own anything :'( **

**Btw, I don't have an update schedule or anything, and I don't "bank" my chapters. I just post them as soon as I finish so with my exams starting in four days the updates are most likely going to be few and far between. Sorry sorry sorry :S**

**I LOVE YOU ALL THOUGH**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

I woke up on a bed in the hospital wing.

It was the day before my wedding and my coronation, and two days after the trip to Carolina. Much to my surprise, it was not Maxon that sat beside me holding my hand. It was Amberly. I was startled and stumbled for words before settling on a croaky,

"Hi," she laughed at that, "So, what brings you here?" I asked nervously. Amberly smiled.

"You of course, America," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in world. Seeing the look of confusion upon my face, Amberly continued, "You have granted me the greatest gift I could have ever been given, you made my son happy, and for that I can never repay you. I don't know if my sister ever told you this, although I have a sneaking suspicion that she did, but my last pregnancy was a girl. I carried her for so long that we named her, painted her bedroom and organised a christening but it wasn't meant to be. Emmeline never made it." Amberly's eyes were filled with tears and she wiped them away before continuing, "I always knew that you would win. You were the strongest, the brightest and the only one that would not change themselves for my son. I hope that, if Emmeline had made it, she would grow up to be like you." A single tear trailed down my face and I tightened my grip on her hand.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, but Amberly shook her head and wiped away her tears.

"Don't apologise dear. You're my daughter now, and I couldn't have wanted anyone else," Amberly embraced me tightly, pulling away when I flinched. "Sorry, sorry, I forgot for a second. This reminds me, we really need to talk about your dress for the wedding and the coronation." I raised my eyebrows.

"Why? I thought we had sorted it," not that I would admit it, but I really didn't want to wear a dress that would touch my skin unless absolutely necessary. "The one we have is fine," I assured her.

"I thought that you might want a backless dress, so that you don't have any fabric on your back." Amberly's suggestion intrigued me. It would be considerably less painful, but then people would see my scars. Sensing my hesitation, she continued, "I know that your past is private but maybe, seeing evidence of what they have heard rumours of, will reassure the public of your strength." I nodded. "I will send you a dress maker. We can probably just adjust your current dress so it won't have changed too much."

"Alright," I agreed as Doctor Macky walked towards my bed.

"Lady America, you are free to go as long as you don't do anything. You need to keep eating and take an extra sleep aid at 5 o'clock tonight to ensure you sleep soundly between six tonight and eight tomorrow. You need as much sleep as you can get," he instructed me. I agreed readily, eager to leave the hospital wing. "And no walking by yourself. I've assigned two guards to help you get around. They will be carrying you."

"What? Are you serious?" I asked, stunned. Doctor Macky nodded and gestured to the two men by the door. They walked over and bowed to me, taking my hand and kissing it in turn.

"This is Officers Connor Westwright, and Isaac Powell. They will be with you unless you are with your husband or Queen Amberly, to ensure that, if something happens, you are never alone." I sighed, conceding with a nod.

"Fine, but please be careful of my back and legs," I warned them as Officer Powell lifted me from the bed. His hair was dark brown, cropped short like all of the other guards. Westwright's was lighter, sandy blonde almost, and he helped adjust my position in Isaac's arms so that I would be more comfortable. "Thank you," I said graciously.

"Well I will leave you now," Amberly voiced. She stood and ran her hands over her blue dress, smoothing it out before she walked from the ward, waving at me before she left.

"Where would you like to go Your Majesty?" Officer Powell asked me, reminding me that I was, in fact, going to be carried everywhere for the foreseeable future. I sighed loudly and the two of them laughed.

"My bedroom please," I replied, surrendering as they carried me from the Hospital Wing.

INSERT LINE BREAK

"Come in," I called and Lucy, Mary and Anne bustled into my bedroom carrying sewing boxes and two large launderer's bags between the three of them. After Isaac and Connor had deposited me on my bed, they had taken up their posts outside my room. I had spent the two hours since then going through paperwork and procedures, waiting for my maids to arrive and adjust my wedding dress.

"Miss, we were so worried about you when we watched the visit the other day, and we haven't been allowed to visit you since," Lucy rambled nervously, "We've asked but none of the other servants knew anything and anyone that did wasn't allowed to tell us. It was terrifying." By this time, all of the sewing boxes were open on my bed and the dressed had been taken from the bag, and hung on the outside of my wardrobe. "Miss, how long can you stand for?"

"Maybe two minutes without help," I admitted. Anne frowned.

"There aren't enough of us to support her and work on the dress," she said. "Miss, would you be able to send for two people you trust to support you while we fix your dress?" I nodded, standing slowly and walking unsteadily to the door.

"Officer Powell, would you be able to fetch Prince Maxon for me? I think he said that he would be in the Regency Library. Please tell him that I need him to help me with my dress and to bring my secret friend and his mother with him," I requested and Isaac nodded, bowed and walked away down the corridor. "Sorry for leaving you alone Officer Westwright but I must go back to my maids now."

"It's fine milady," he smiled and I closed the door. My knees trembled and Mary rushed to catch me, leading me to the bed with Lucy's help.

"Thank you," I breathed. My maids looked shaken at the extent of my weakness. "I'm fine," I tried to reassure them, "Just a little tired that's all. Please don't tell Maxon," I begged. If he knew that I'd fallen again, he might cancel the wedding, and there was nothing more important to me at this moment than finally marrying my fiancé. A knock at the door diverted their attention from me and I smirked, "Speak of the Devil." Anne let Maxon, Marlee and Amberly into the room. Maxon rushed over to me, Amberly settled herself in a plush velvet armchair and Marlee stood at the door.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. I nodded in reply.

"I just need you to hold me up while the girls fit my dress. I keep falling over," I confessed. "I wanted your mother here to advise me, and Marlee needed to be here to get her maid of honour dress fitted." Maxon nodded, placated and turned to speak with Anne and Amberly about how the dress was being changed. "Marlee." I said her name happily, a weak grin plastering itself on my face.

"My God, America. You're alive," she whispered. I nodded and Marlee ran to me, embracing me tightly but cautiously, not wanting to hurt me. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too. You were in my dream world," I chuckled. She quirked an eyebrow but smiled anyway. "Now, I command thee to try on thine vestment. Mary would you be able to help her?" Marlee grinned and pulled the silvery-violet dress from the wardrobe, heading to the bathroom, followed by Mary who had nodded at my request.

"Lady America, we're ready," Lucy told me and Maxon came over to me, taking my arm and helping me up from the bed. I removed my clothes with Maxon and Lucy's help. Once I was in just my underwear, Lucy, Amberly and Anne looked horrified.

"My God," Marlee gasped, returning to the main room with Mary. She saw the red marks and the scars and the jagged four inch wide ring around my thigh where the cilice belt had stayed for two months. The wells above my clavicles and inside my pelvis. The four inch gap between my thighs. Every single rib. Each line on my neck.

"It's nothing, I'm fine now. Can we please concentrate on the dress?" I begged as Maxon wrapped his arm around me and led me to the centre of the room. I stepped into the dress with his help, and supported me and Lucy and Mary lifted it up around me, slipping my arms into the sleeves. I hissed as the skirt rubbed my thigh and the bodice scraped my front. Maxon's grip on me tightened, holding me up as my legs buckled from the pain.

"Are you alright Your Majesty?" Lucy asked nervously. I just nodded in response. I didn't want to open my mouth in case I let out a scream. They had already removed the back from the dress on a mannequin, but need to tailor it a bit more to fit my body and neaten the edges. I stood with Maxon for a quarter of an hour, the two of us talking quietly about the proceedings of the coronation while Lucy and Anne finished my dress and Mary focused on Marlene's, Amberly giving gentle instruction the whole time. "We're done," Lucy announced happily after placing my veil in my head. Maxon led me over to the mirror.

The girl before me made me hold my breath. Her arms were covered in white lace that caught the light beautifully. The ivory bodice of her dress veiled by the same glistening lace as the sleeves. The shimmering corset spilled into a silk A-line skirt with a lengthy train, over which fell layer upon thin layer of lace, chiffon and organza. My veil was made of the lace, so long that it tumbled down my back and joined the train. The back of the dress was the best part. Despite the veil covering it, the edging of the back still managed to be the focus of the gown. Two silk ribbons rose from the low-cut waistline, joining to the high neckline either side of my throat. Lining the large opening, there were pale golden ribbons sewn into roses of different sizes and positioning so they appeared to be falling down my back. Through the veil, large red welts and slashes of crimson and pink could be seen against my pale skin, but rather than looking garish they looked like valiant war wounds. They looked strong.

In that moment I realised that I wasn't weak. I was strong. I was beautiful. I was brave. This was radiance, and my light and strength inspired people to dream, and to fight for what they believed in. Everything I had gone through didn't make me vulnerable. It made me intelligent, guarded, resilient, determined. I would be an amazing Queen and if anyone attacked my country or my family, they would suffer for it.

I would get my dream life, and to hell with anyone who tried to stop me.

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES for reviews since I uploaded Chapter 5 :P**

**sparklysparkle: haha you're welcome :P THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU GAH XD thank you for sticking with my story as well :) xoxo**

**prnamber3909: sorry... :L I just felt like it was getting too long and that was a good place to end it :P Thank you :D xoxo**

**cowg9997: thank you so much :) happy update day :D**

**Dl9571: Thanks :) I hope this chapter helped with the Amberly/America bond thingy :P I love Amberly and wanted to bring her, Marlee & Lucy back because I love them all :D xoxo**

**maggiebswim: Chap. 1) GAHHH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! xoxo Chap. 2+3) Yeah it's confusing at the start :P Chap. 4) good good :) Thank you :D I love you, okay? Okay x Chap. 5) Haha asdfghjkl review-feels :P General) thank you for reviewing every chapter individually :) it means so much :D xoxo**

**winterprincess: sorry... but read on ;) btw, I like hockey :) Thank you :D xoxo**

**ANB: thanks, I try to be different :P also I'm weird so I guess that helps XD thank you :) I'll try xoxo**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews :) I literally die inside when I see that I have a new one (but in a good way, like OHMYGOD SOMEONE APPRECIATES ME!) The amount of support that I've felt over the past few days is amazing and I can't say how much it means to me. It makes me feel like I have some worth after everything that I've been through.**

**Every new person that reviews, favourites or follows my story becomes a friend that brings me happiness and hope.**

**You guys are the light at the end of my long, dark, depressing tunnel and since creating this I feel like that light is getting brighter and bright, and nearer and nearer.**

**I love you all so much, words cannot explain how I feel.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**Lily xoxo**

**P.S. Wow I'm getting all emotional ew you guys suck :P xoxo jk**

**Please keep reviewing and I'll try and update ASAP! xoxoxoxoxoxo 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Halloooooooooo! :D Here's my longest chapter yet :P wedding/coronation :P **

**I hope you enjoy, thank you for all of the reviews :D thank you :D**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Are you nervous?" my dad asked me as I smoothed my skirts in my chair. I shook my head.

"Of course not. I want to marry Maxon because I love him. I want to be the Queen of this country because I love it. This day is my dream," I explained. I took my father's hands in my own and looked into his eyes, "I couldn't be happier Daddy. I want this." He nodded, "I'm not leaving you Dad, but I need to be at the Palace with Maxon."

"Just promise me this America, don't change. Stay yourself," Dad requested and I nodded, smiling with small tears in my eyes. "Don't cry, you've only got a few minutes."

"Right," I grinned, wiping my eyes gently so as not to smudge my makeup. I wore mascara, pale golden eye shadow and thin eyeliner with nude lipstick. My hair tumbled in loose curls over my shoulders, the bright auburn contrasting with the sapphires in my tiara and the blue bracelet Maxon had given me. Last night Maxon had come to me, and placed a red velvet box in my hands, telling me not to open it until I was about to walk down the aisle, then he was whisked away by Anne. I took the box from the dresser in front of me and opened it, gasping when I saw the sparkling jewel. A beautiful deep blue gem sat nestled in cream silk, hanging from a golden chain. "Oh my god," I breathed. I lifted it from the box by the clasp and unfastened it, securing it around my neck. The sapphire fell against my chest, rested between my collar bones.

I was snapped out my reverie by the sound of the door opening and my bridesmaids bustling into the room. Marlee entered first, followed by May, Lucy and Kenna. They all wore purple dresses but Marlee's was a lighter violet while the others were dressed in a darker indigo.

"You ready Ames?" May asked, picking her bouquet up from the table on the other side of the room. All of the bouquets were white, purple and yellow, made up of mostly white roses, with a few purple-centred anemones and yellow craspedia and Gerber daisies. They were tied with a mass of thin silver and gold strings that fell in small curls.

"I've been waiting for this day all of my life May, now come on," I laughed as Marlee and my father helped me from my chair. The music started and Kenna disappeared through the door, followed by May and Lucy, then Marlee. "Bye Daddy," I whispered as we left the green room. "Goodbye from your daughter America Singer and hello from Queen America Schreave."

The cathedral was huge. High archaic walls of brown stone arched above. Eight tall stained glass windows lined the long sides of the building, each portraying a caste. I saw that, when I passed the Five and One windows, they were surrounded by flowers and golden ribbons. The window for Five showed women dancing and singing and painting while men sculpted and played piano or violin or French horn, while the window for One showed men on thrones and beautiful women in tiaras and children in stunning dresses or fine suits. The guests were all staring intently at me, some with looks of hatred on their face - namely those that had been asked to leave the Selection, some with looks of admiration and others with the passive masks or forced smiles I had become so accustomed to in the Palace. However, as soon as I passed them and they saw the marks on my back, whatever sentiment was displayed on their face, be it hatred or awe or jealousy, immediately became one of respect, often coupled with shame. I flinched with every step, relying on my father immensely for support, fully aware that if his grip slackened just a little I would fall.

My father and I walked slowly and, while I know that a leisurely walk was customary, I think a part of me was forcing us to walk slower so that I could spend more time on my father's arm, just being his daughter, without the responsibility of being a wife or a Queen or a mother, just his little girl for a few more precious moments. On the other hand, I felt this undeniable urged to throw off his hand, lift my skirts and run down the aisle to Maxon.

Maxon.

He wore a red military suit, a sword hanging at his hip and a golden sash draped over his shoulder. The crisply pressed black trousers looked incredibly formal with his polished black shoes and white gloves. Maxon's honey blonde hair was slightly messy. Some poor maid had obviously attempted to tame it but was inevitably forced to face defeat.

He looked at me with such love in his eyes that I finally believed that I was beautiful, that I deserved to be here, to be Queen, to be his. He was my Maxon and I was his America. No title would get in the way of that, no rebels or jealous girls could stop us. Now that we had each other we were invulnerable and this realisation made me feel the safest I had ever felt in my life. Everything was secure within Maxon and myself even though the country was crumbling around us, but together we would fix it. We could build Illéa up from the ashes and start anew. This time we would have voices and we would give them to the people and this would make us strong.

"Goodbye my child," my father said, smiling through his tears, taking my hand from his own as we stopped. He placed it into Maxon's waiting palm and whispered, "Hello Queen America." Tears pricked my eyes as kissed my cheek, allowing my weight to be transferred from his arm to Maxon's, as my future husband wrapped his arm around my waist to support my frail body.

"I love you Daddy," I breathed, a single tear shimmering down my cheek as he turned away to sit by my mother who was already weeping into her handkerchief. I turned to Maxon, leaning into him and saying, "I'm going to fall over soon I think." He looked worried as I slipped, forcing his hand onto my back and pushing a small cry from mouth. Maxon gestured to a guard who ran over to take my arm on the other side and help me up, taking part of my weight. "Welcome to our wedding," I mumbled through gritted teeth, making the hazily familiar guard chuckle as the official began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate both the union of Prince Maxon Calix Schreave and Lady America Magdalene Singer, but also their ascensions to the thrones of Illéa. This merriment comes in a time of need, of division, of uncertainty, of imbalance. Despite this, we hope that the couple that stands before us will bring unity and strength to Illéa, displaying compassion and wisdom and courage in their lifelong journey to love both each other and this country." The official turned to Maxon first, "Do you, Prince Maxon Calix Schreave promise to love Lady America in sickness and in health, in strength and in weakness, in poverty and in riches, for better or for worse, till death do you part?" Maxon's brown eyes glittered as he looked deep into my eyes, as if he was searching my soul for something he had not seen there before.

"I do," he answered, grinning before the official continued.

"Do you promise to rise to the title of King, to love and protect, to defend and to serve, to guard and to lead this country to greatness?"

"I do."

"Will you give yourself for the people? Will you sacrifice earthly pleasures for the good of our nation and the good of your bride? Will you father and raise children to become the sovereigns of the country, and lead Illéa to a bright and assured future?"

"I will." The official turned to me.

"And do you, Lady America Magdalene Singer promise to love Prince Maxon in sickness and in health, in strength and in weakness, in poverty and in riches, for better or for worse, till death do you part?" I smiled gently.

"I do."

"Do you promise to rise to the title of Queen, to love and protect, to defend and to serve, to guard and to lead this country to greatness?"

"I do."

"Will you give yourself for the people? Will you sacrifice earthly pleasures for the good of our nation and the good of your groom? Will you birth and raise children to become the sovereigns of the country, and lead Illéa to a bright and assured future?"

"I will."

"Please kneel," the official requested so Maxon and the guard aided me in lowering myself to rest on my knees atop a red velvet cushion. Marlee and a well-dressed man whom I recognised to be one of Maxon's cousins walked over to us, each carrying a cushion with a crown on top of it. Marlee positioned a delicate silver crown atop my head, the sapphires, amethysts and emeralds catching the light and accenting the floral design. Meanwhile, Maxon's cousin and best man placed a magnificent golden crown in the uncontrollable mess of Maxon's blonde hair.

Antique books were placed in front of us and feathered quills put into our hands. We signed our names on the ancient parchment in neat cursive before dropping the pens back into the ink pots.

"All rise for His Royal Highness, King Maxon Calix Schreave the Just and his wife, Her Royal Highness, Queen America Magdalene Schreave the Valiant." Everyone in the cathedral stood as Maxon helped me to my feet. We turned to face them, my eyes brimming with tears as I looked at Maxon. The most potent cocktail of love, joy and compassion in his brown eyes as he looked between me and our people.

My father looked at me, as did everyone else, but his expression was one of pride as he smiled, tears in his grey eyes. He gave me a small nod as if to say, "You've done good kid, you've done good." I smiled back.

"You may now kiss the bride," the official announced. Maxon and I turned to each other.

"I love you America," Maxon whispered.

"I love you too Maxon," I replied before he pressed his lips to mine. My knees nearly gave out beneath me, not from weakness – although I was tiring quickly – but from the passion and love and need condensed into one chaste kiss. Maxon pulled away and tightened his grip on my waist, supporting me as we began to retreat down the aisle. I leaned my head on his shoulder as the seemingly hour long walk down drained me of my energy.

The reception was fun though exhausting. I met hundreds of people I didn't know, I spoke to Princess Nicoletta once again and I ate a small slice of the most intricate cake that I had seen in my life.

I was carried by Maxon from the reception, nearly asleep in his arms. That night we moved to our new chambers on the third floor, grander than the last, larger than the last. Maxon gently plucked the pins out of my hair, setting our crowns in the glass cases in a side room before carrying me to our bed, having removed my dress and petticoat, until I was wearing only my underwear.

Maxon removed his clothes also and lay beside me. The two of us clung to each other's warmth, skin against bare skin, as we fell into oblivion, a wondrous, painless land of dreams and fantasy.

That night I dreamt again of my 284 day short imaginary life. Our eldest children, twins, then our two daughters and our youngest son. I dreamt of our country, strong and united, defiant to all of our foes, brimming with promise. I dreamt of what I wanted to achieve. I dreamt of what I would achieve.

I dreamt of Maxon and I's future together.

A future that was becoming a reality.

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSE for Chapter 6 (and other reviews I've only just found)**

**Rainspell: Thank you :D xoxo**

**cowg9997: thank you :P I hope you've enjoyed this chapter xoxo**

**prnamber3909: I think I'm going to do a collection of one-shots from different POVs after I've finished this xoxo**

**Oemh: Thank you! xoxo**

**flawed angel: thanks :) I'm kinda weird so I guess that helps in my "unique" writing style xoxo**

**Dl9571: Thank you :) I did too ;) well, that's good for me ;)**

**Dia Newman: THANKYOUOHMYGODEVERYREVIEWMAKESMEDIETHANKYOUTHANKYOUSORRYTOYOURDADOOOOOOPSIEOKIEBYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE xoxo**

**Guest: sorry :S**

**sparklysparkle: I know they're adorable :3 thank you thank you :D xoxo**

**Lottie: Thanks :D I KNOW RIGHT and yeah he is :P I'M SORRY xoxo**

**A.N.B.: Thanks :) yeah I know it was short :S it kind of annoyed me but I didn't want to force myself to bulk it out and go for quantity ober quality... sorry :S xoxo**

**lola: thanks :) xoxo**

**sarah: yeah... sorry xoxo**

**Guest: thanks :) Idk, kind of a random/guesstimate number :P I will :) xoxo**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE I LOVE ALL PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING I LOVE YOU**

**Lily xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is posted really soon after the last chapter, but I can't sleep so this was born at night :) Also I promised you that I would post these as I finish them, so I don't have a regular schedule at all but they're coming thick and fast at the moment so you're in luck ;)**

**DEDICATED TO: Dl9571, who has read and reviewed every single chapter so far, and given me amazing feedback. I love hearing from you. Thank you for your support xoxo**

**Enjoy... :D**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

I woke up in the early morning with a strange lopsided smile on my face. I was certain that, had someone been hovering over our bed, they would have seen me awaken with an expression of oddly content bliss. I rolled onto my side to see my kindly husband, my handsome kind looking at me with a huge grin plastered on his face. The room was lit by the amber glow of premature dawn, telling me that it was around 3 or 4 o'clock in the morning.

"Good morning, my queen," Maxon smiled, inching even closer to me, though I would not have thought it possible. His arm was wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer to him, kissing me softly. I responded but when he pulled away I put my hand over his mouth and stared into his eyes.

"Your allure has been crippled by the killer that is," I paused for dramatic effect, "morning breath." Maxon laughed, kissing my forehead before climbing out of our bed and heading to the bathroom. Once he had left I raised myself gingerly from the bed, making my way over to the mirror. I had put on a little weight since I had woken from the coma. It made me look less like a skeleton and more like a skinny girl. My bones protruded from my frame less but were still visible and my scars had settled down, becoming a silvery-crimson rather than blood red strips of missing flesh. Something still stood out though. The words that lined my ribs that stung with every breath.

Whore.

Thief.

Five.

Maxon walked up behind me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my throat gently.

"You're beautiful America. I love you so, so much," he mumbled into the crook of my neck. I leaned into Maxon's chest, his comforting warmth bringing me new waves of confidence and euphoria that I knew would disappear as soon as our contact was broken. But this time my trance was broken early. My eyes came to rest on those three words again. Three short, powerful words that summarised my life before the Selection, before the Palace, before Maxon.

"I'm marred Maxon," I whispered sadly. He followed my gaze, his stare lingering on the words, obviously questioning but not forcefully. "I want to lie down," I said quietly. My husband nodded, leading me to our bed and sitting down beside me. "I want you to know," I looked into Maxon's eyes, trying to show him how hard this was for me.

"You don't have too," he allowed, understanding my difficulty to broach the subject. I shook my head.

"Yes, I do," I disagreed. Taking a deep breath, I began. "I was eight when we were starving. Gerad had just been born, Kota and Kenna were still with us, May hadn't started to work yet and it was a dry season. My mother had had laryngitis and my father was in a dark place. Being unable to support his family put him in a depression so great that any work he produced, no matter how bright the colours were, the underlying meanings to it were dark and obvious. No one wanted to buy his art and so we lost money. We went five days without eating. It was the middle of winter and we had no electricity or heating and Gerad was suffering. He hadn't cried in two days and my mother was terrified for her health. I was the only one bringing in money and I was young, so I was paid half of what an adult would get paid.

"It was Saturday 7th in January, and I had just pocketed the money I had been paid for the night of song that I had provided for a family of Twos. I pulled on my old jacket and left the ballroom, walking through the grand dining room and into the library. I was headed for the servants' stairs that exited the library and went into the kitchens. I stopped though. I had spotted a set of multiple silver knives laid out on a wooden table in the centre of the room. The blades glimmered brilliantly, set in beautifully ornate ivory handles with silver embellishments. I counted them quickly. There were 31. Inside me there was this huge conflict. Could I justify theft when my family were dying? Was I willing to risk my neck for something I could sell or trade? Yes." Maxon looked surprised as I confessed to my crime but I continued anyway, "I chose the knife from the left end. It was the smallest knife, nothing special in comparison to the longer blades in the middle. The handle was a mermaid with an ugly sneer on her face that made me cringe a little as I lifted it from the table and pocketed it. But not before I was disturbed.

"The man that came in was the father of the girl whose birthday party I had been singing at. He stared at me and I guess he must have seen a glimpse of the knife in my pocket. He was a Two. He stormed towards me, grabbing me by the waist of my best dress and tearing it. He growled at me, "Thief." I tried to explain myself but he didn't listen. He finished tearing the middle of my dress away, pushing me down and pressing my shoulder into the floor. He grabbed the knife from my pocket and cut three words into my skin; "Whore. Thief. Five." I tried not to scream but at one point I couldn't help it, and he shoved his hand over my mouth. Eventually he let me up and offered me a deal. If I came to him once every other week and let him do what he wanted to me, he would give me enough money to support my family. So I went to him, once a fortnight and he had his way with me and every time he would open up the words on my ribs.

"I didn't tell anyone. I grew up this way for five years. I met Aspen Leger and fell in love immediately. After just a few weeks I told him everything, but he told his father, and his father thought that he should punish me, and so he did, nearly every day for two years. Eventually Aspen grew to despise me as well, joining in with his father, caning me, carving into me, burning me. Kota came around to their home once, to ask them to do a job for him, and caught them, but he didn't defend me. He stood in the doorway and watched, laughing when I screamed. Then Aspen's father was summoned to the front line. He died four months later. I found a letter from Oscar to my brother one day and it struck me with fear. It just read "_Finish her._" All this while the Two, who I had learned was called Forman Harvey, kept me visiting. He supported my family and pulled them out of their depression while I sank ever deeper into mine. I grew distant from them, spending most of the time away from home, hiding out in alleyways. Kota found me one night, sitting in a dark porch, and dragged me to Aspen's house. He cut me, over and over, leaving me bleeding on Aspen's bed. Kota stormed out, leaving me to bleed dry but Aspen patched me up, rubbing antiseptic into the wounds and bandaging them. This happened often. Kota would hurt me. Aspen would fix me. I became dependant on Aspen to help me hide the abuse from my family and in return I would get him jobs with them. Eventually we started dating.

"Our relationship was good. Aspen protected me from Kota and Forman, giving me pennies whenever I sang to him. I kept every one of them in a jar, saving them to pay for our wedding, but sometimes I would say something that he didn't like, and Aspen would hit me. He'd apologise afterwards and beg for forgiveness and promise that he would never do it again, and every time I believed him.

"Then I was Selected and I left him behind. I found you. I discovered that love wasn't about the guy forgiving me for what I had done wrong, but him accepting it. It wasn't about be timid, and keeping your mouth shut, but being confident around them to say what you think. You were my epiphany Maxon." I looked up at him, tearing my gaze from my hands. "You showed me what love was, that I didn't need to suffer and that it wasn't wrong for me to talk and have opinions. I love you." Maxon crushed his lips to mine and responded with equal passion, wrapping my arms around his neck as he gently pushed me onto my back, kneeling over me. Our breaths were heavy and suddenly I knew what I wanted.

"I love you America, I need you," Maxon panted. I arched my back to reach his lips, pulling him onto the bed with me and losing ourselves in the early hours of the morning.

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES (as I get them)**

**gloriaalex.k: thank you :) by the time you read this you will have read the wedding so I hope that it lived up to your expectations :S yeah I was too but I felt like she couldn't have just anyone see her naked in the state that she was in, and it had to be someone who either already knew or she trusted immensely. I was going to include a bit about how she felt that it didn't matter anymore, that privacy had caused them enough damage but I didn't know how to word it exactly how I wanted, and I didn't want to include it for the sake of throwing in a badly written idea :L sorry :S THANK YOU :D xoxo**

**Dl9571: yup haha :D thanks xoxo thank you for reviewing so consistently :D xoxo **

**Guest: thank you :D xoxo**

* * *

**Please keep reviewing! I love reading your feedback :D **

**Also, for some reason it takes me ages to get some reviews. For example a few minutes ago I got a review from _Guest_ that was posted on Chapter One on Jan 2nd. So, if you don't see a response to your review in the next update I probably haven't received it yet. I don't want to ignore anyone and I reply to all of the reviews because I love talking to you guys. **

**Feel free to PM me as well if you have anything you want to talk about. It can be related to _The Last, _any fandoms (I consider myself fandom Divergent ;) or you might just want someone to talk to., I'm always here and I would love to get to know you guys better. **

**Love, Lily xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I have no idea when the next chapter will be up :S I'm sorry, but I had my first two exams today and they end on January 16th so I'm going to be really busy for the next week or so. **

**I hope you guys enjoy :) x**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

I got my first real break eight days later. My days were filled with lessons and interviews and meetings and luncheons. The only time I had free was spent with Maxon in our bedchambers. Either talking, catching up on paperwork or – doing other things. We had never had a honeymoon and so, technically, we were not to blame for any disturbance caused.

It was half past eight in the morning and Amberly and I sat in the largest room in the Eastern Wing, talking in the window seat. We were discussing the faults in the political structure of North Eurafrica when a knock at the door interrupted our review of my most recent politics lesson. I rose to answer, needing only a little help from my mother-in-law to stand and managing to get to the door by myself, though a little shaky and tired when I got there. I opened the door wide, allowing for the children to carry through their instruments. A few days prior to this meeting, I had remembered the promise I made to the children of Carolina Musical Institute and had contacted the school's director, arranging for the children to visit me in the Palace. Around thirty children bustled into the large room, carrying instruments and sheet music in hand. They sat themselves down one the golden chairs lined up in four rows and looked to me expectantly.

"I'm so glad you could all make it," I greeted them, smiling as I made my way back to the spot next to Amberly. "This is Queen Mother Amberly Schreave, my mother-in-law, and she has come to listen to you play today." The children's faces lit up and they got their instruments out ready to play.

We spent hours listening to and playing music. I sang along if I recognised the song, playing my violin if there was spare sheet music. One of the older girls had even been teaching me a few chords on her guitar. The room that had been so vacant and cold just a day before was now filled with life and colour and sounds. The transformation was magical. The music played was trance-like, luring you into a world of childish joy and achievement. None of the children made an attempt to conceal their excitement, and neither did I. I was thrilled to see them all here, to have children in my home. It brought vitality and energy and delight to the palace that had an overwhelming number of large unused rooms. It got me thinking, about Maxon and I's future, about my dream.

I wanted to leave something behind. I knew that Maxon and I needed to have children, and I wanted to have them now. We were ready. After having been through so much together, I knew that we would be able to handle it.

I was torn from my wistful musings by a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Amelia, the girl that I had been speaking to on the day of my visit to Carolina. She must have been about seven years old, with blonde hair and grey eyes, very similar to how I had imagined Maxon and I's second daughter to look during the time at which I was comatose.

"Hello Amelia," I greeted her, smiling. Her face lit up and she hugged me tightly.

"You remembered my name!" she squealed excitedly as I returned her embrace. I chuckled, pulling back.

"Of course I did, how could I forget you?" Amelia blushed and looked at the floor. "Come on, shall we go for lunch?" She nodded eagerly and we left the room, gesturing for the others to follow us. I led the students down the grand staircase, holding my skirts as they trailed behind me. It was no secret that I would rather wear, but I did quite enjoy the feeling of having a trailing skirt. It made me feel important in a way that I had never felt back in Carolina. We entered the dining room and I sat in my seat at the end of the table, with Maxon's vacant seat between myself and Amberly, while Amelia took the chair nearest to mine on the long side of the wooden table. We ate triangular sandwiches and Parma ham pinwheels and drank lemonade and juice, all the while discussing music and dancing and art. It felt good to be conversing with Fives again, able to talk about what was the focus of my life until I met Maxon.

Speaking of, Maxon walked into the dining room and all of the children either grinned or looked terrified. He walked over to me, kissed my forehead and turned to the children.

"Would you mind terribly if I joined you?" he asked politely, and the students either replied by shaking their heads and passing him food or opening and closing their mouths, with no words coming out. "Hello my dear," Maxon greeted me, taking my hand and smiling at me as I poured him a glass of lemonade. He looked at it questioningly, suspicious of it.

"It's lemonade," I told him. Maxon raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? You've never had lemonade?" He shook his head slowly. "Drink." I commanded, and he did so warily. "Do you like it?" Maxon nodded and smiled, taking another large gulp.

"This is amazing. Mother, why did we never have lemonade?" He had turned to Amberly, much to the amusement of our guests. She shrugged before finishing the remains of her glass of orange juice.

"Maxon, this is Amelia," I introduced him, and he reached to shake her hand.

"It is wonderful to meet you Miss Amelia," Maxon flashed a grin and she blushed so I hit him on the chest. "Don't make her uncomfortable, it's rude." I reprimanded, laughing.

"America's mean, isn't she?" Maxon pouted, stage whispering to Amelia. I laughed, smiling at the sight of him acting around children. The fact that Amelia looked so similar to both Maxon and myself made me contemplate our future once again. I laughed at an awful joke he made, seeing her giggle at the sight of us. Taking Maxon's hand in my own, I spent the rest of the meal watching him talk and play and laugh.

I wanted this to be our future. We deserved it. Maxon deserved it.

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

**PeetaOrMaxon - Thank you! I'm glad you've enjoyed it :) xxx**

**avaatquevale2250 - yup :P sorry :L I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D xxx**

**Bookworm973 - thank you and thank you :D xxx**

**lilythemermaid - I already PMd you (I've PM can be a verb now - to PM or not to PM? That is the question... anyways) sorry :S about the lack of clarity and the sign off xxx**

**winterprincess - 6) thank you :D xxx 7) Yarp :D xxx**

**Guest - Thank you :D that means so much ohmygosh :D xxx**

**Dl9571 - haha no worries :) I really mean it though, thank you so much, the constancy of your reviews is so amazing to me and I get really happy whenever I see that you've reviewed because it's gives me so much more confidence to know that someone has actually bothered to stick with my story so thank you thank you thank you xxx**

**Piper Pippins - 3) Sorry... thank you :D haha thanks :P 4) haha don't worry about it :D xxx**

**sparklysparkle - ohmygosh thank you thank you thank you :D I genuinely cried when I read this :') I love you so much ohmygosh xxx**

**Pegicorn - Thank you :D I'll try :P (I love your name btw) xxx**

**Guest - Thank you :D xxx**

* * *

**Please keep reviewing, I love hearing from you all, it means so much :D xxxx**

**Lily xxxxxxx 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone. I know this is pretty short and you've waited ages for it, but I've had no time at all to write it because of exams. It's kind of filler-y because my brain is just full of formulae and facts about population. Sorry...**

**Anyway, I don't own it.**

**ALSO... Please submit name suggestions! I have names I really like but want to see if you have better ideas. More details at the bottom.**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

As Maxon and I lay in bed together that night, staring up at the ceiling, hands intertwined beneath the sheets, I recalled my memories of earlier on during the day. Images of Maxon laughing with Amelia, picking up three-year old Zoey and teaching Thomas and Darren how to play magic fingers all plagued my mind.

"What's wrong dear?" he asked, shifting onto his side so that he was facing me. I did the same and allowed his hand to slip around my waist, pulling our bodies together.

"Well, I've been thinking about things a lot recently, and seeing you today, well, it just made me think that," I paused, looking into his brown eyes and checking for his reaction, "that I would like to try for a baby?" My idea came out as a question. I had trailed off towards the end of my sentence as I started absentmindedly running my fingers along the defined outlines of his muscles. His eyes widened in surprise but he grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the whole time that I was asleep I dreamt about us and our children and I've missed it. Seeing you with Amelia and the others today reminded me of that. I think we're ready for it," I told him. Maxon just looked at me, a dumbstruck smile on his face. "Max?" He snapped out of it and nodded.

"I do too. I have something else I wanted to talk about with you." I gestured for him to continue and he did, "Well, we never had a honeymoon, and now that you mentioned this, I think it might be a convenient excuse to have some time to try." Maxon smiled innocently and I laughed, kissing his lips lightly.

"I'd love too," I whispered gently as Maxon became closer to me than I would have thought physically possible. I saw in his eyes what I had seen during the Selection. There was admiration there, and longing, compassion and love. There was desire.

"Tell me about it," he begged and immediately I knew what he wanted.

"We had five children, two boys and three girls. The eldest two were boy and girl twins, then a girl, another daughter and finally a second son. They were all so beautiful and intelligent. We were a proper family. You taught the oldest two politics and etiquette while I taught them music and history." I smiled wistfully at the portrait of the two of us on our wedding day hung above the fireplace, imagining the five children from my dreams slotting into place around us. The twins, a red-headed girl and brown-haired boy, stood either side of us. Two girls, both honey-blonde hair and brown eyes stood in front of us while a small boy with red hair sat in the middle. We were all smiling brilliantly. Maxon and I looked into each other's eyes and our children looked towards the painter, grinning.

"You will have that, I promise you," Maxon whispered before pressing his lips to mine and allowing me to lose all control over my desire for him.

* * *

**NAMES!**

**Boy/Girl Twins (18) - BOY brown hair, brown eyes (intelligent & fencer) & GIRL red hair, grey eyes (intelligent & musical)**

**Girl (13) - blonde hair, brown eyes (dancer & history nerd)**

**Girl (11) - blonde hair, brown eyes (poetry & horse riding)**

**Boy (6) - red hair, blue eyes (likes running)**

**Please submit ideas... Preferably two middle names and no first names after other characters.**

**Also ideas for honeymoon locations... What do you guys want to see? **

**REVIEW RESPONSES...**

**Bookworm973 - haha I try :P thank you :D xxx**  
**Dl9571 - thank you :) maybe some slight foreshadowing haha :) xoxo**  
**PeetaOrMaxon - thank you :D sorry it took so long for me to update :S that's so sweet but I hope I'm not getting in the way of your life :P xoxo**  
**gloriaalex.k - I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D Thank you so much :P xoxo**  
**lilythemermaid - thank you :) xoxo**  
**Pegicorn - I love unicorns ohmygod :D xoxo**  
**atiyaturrehman64 - sorry... :P Happy New Year to you too :D even though it's a fortnight late... oopsie xoxo**  
**Piercex - thank you :D I like your Dauntless profile pic ;) xoxo**  
**winterprincess - there will be a honeymoon :) just not sure where yet... xoxo**  
**Guest - thank you :D xoxo**  
**maxerica - sorry :S xoxo**  
**if i were infinity - thank you :) my mum read it and said I made her cry... oops... oh well :P xoxo**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE! **  
**Please keep reviewing because it's just so amazing to actually know what you think.**

**Lily xxx**

**P.S. I'm planning a Sherlock X OC Fic to write after this one in case anyone's interested, as this will probably come to a close at around 18 chapters if I can push it that far; I'm running low on ideas. If you have any plot ideas though, feel free to PM them to me if you want them in this story.**


End file.
